De la musique pour t'aimer
by Une Licorne Quelconque
Summary: Antoine Daniel écoute de la musique. Beaucoup de musique. Et il passe ses vacances à Annecy, aussi. Mais où est Mathieu dans tout ça ? Gentil piti Matoine :3
1. Le trajet

**Hello les gens ! **

**Je suis nouvelle en tant qu'auteure mais ça doit faire au moins six mois que je lis des fanfic's Matoine sur ce site, avant j'ai du poster des reviews en tant que Une Licorne, mais maintenant je suis quelconque et c'est magnifique.**

**Donc me voilà avec ma toute première fic' Matoine pas très très méchante où il est beaucoup question de musique parce que vive l'éléctro et où je savais pas encore que le chat de Mathieu était censé s'appeler Wifi x) du coup ce pauvre chat a un nom vraiment merdique may c'est pas grave il est quand même tout mignon ^^ **

**Enfin voilà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et/ou à découvrir les artistes dont il est question là dedans.**

**Beuzous arc-en-ciel !**

* * *

Antoine regardait par la fenêtre du train. Il allait là où il aimait être le plus au monde, alors pourquoi cette douleur en lui grandissait à mesure que le train avançait et s'éloignait de Paris ?

"Il manque quelque chose à mon questionnement", se dit-il. Il chercha quoi. "Ah oui ! Un bon vieux Zoetrope". Il sortit donc son IPhone et lança sa compil' Boards of Canada. Comme par magie, cette dernière débuta sur "Zoetrope". Antoine jouait à ce jeu depuis 7 ans, deviner quelle serait la première chanson passée dans une compil'.

Dans une heure, il serais arrivé. Enfin.

L'ado a côté de lui le regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Il devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans, pas plus. Quand Antoine ôtât son casque à la fin de "Kid for Today", il commença timidement :

-Euhhh... Vous... Vous êtes Antoine Daniel ?

Le youtuber soupira intérieurement. Même en vacances, ses fans le suivaient.

-Nan, je suis Antonios Danielos ! Mon faux sosie officiel est parti dans l'espace, plaisanta t-il

L'ado esquissa un sourire.

-Je vous adore...

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

-Ah...

Une jeune fille vint interrompre la conversation.

-Hé, Alexis, jambon-beurre ou fromage-salade ? Maman a... Oh c'est pas vrai c'est Antoine Daniel !

-Jambon-beurre, soupira l'ado.

-Hey, moi aussi j'veux un sandwich ! Plaisanta Antoine.

-Je peux te poser juste une question ? Demanda la fille.

-Vas-y.

-Auront nous le plaisir de te voir à l'avant-première du Visiteur du Futur à Paris ?

-Évidemment, quelle question !

-Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec Mathieu ?

Et c'était reparti.

-Mon Dieu, mais vous faites tous une fixette là-dessus !

-Arrête, Marie, tu l'emmerdes... Dit Alexis en repoussant la jeune fille.

-Oh, c'est bon, j'peux rigoler ! T'es vraiment pas marrant, frérot.

-Paix et amour ! Clama Antoine.

Quand Marie alla chercher les sandwichs, l'ado s'excusa :

-J'ai une sœur super envahissante...

-Nan, ça va ! Au moins t'as de la chance d'avoir une sœur...

-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?

-Ben c'est bien, une sœur, tu peux... Euuhh... Ouais bon okay y'a pas d'avantages. Ah si ! Elle peut te présenter ses copines !

L'ado sourit.

-Sinon, j'ai entendu que tu écoutais Boards of Canada et...

-J'écoute si fort ? S'étonna Antoine.

-Ben, c'est vrai que le son était poussé au max...

"Bizarre", se dit-il, "je ne fais jamais ça normalement..."

-Et je me demandais, reprit Alexis, tu connais Burial ?

-Oh, quelqu'un qui connait Burial ! Yeah ! Dit le youtuber.

Le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme s'étendit et il continua :

-T'as écouté son album "Rival Dealer" ?

-Best album ever, sourit Antoine.

-Et Pantha du Prince ?

-Hey mais t'es connaisseur toi ! Réalisa l'homme aux cheveux indomptables.'Faut absolument que je télécharge son featuring avec le Bell Laboratory.

-Tu ferais mieux ! Bon, je m'aventure en terrain plus risqué : Wax Trailor ?

Antoine secoua la tête d'un air désolé :

-Ça me dit rien...

-Ecoute son album « Lost the way ». Il est tout simplement magnifique.

-Je te fais confiance, répondit Antoine.

*Biiiip. Nous arrivons en gare de Chamberry-Challes les eaux, cinq minutes d'arrêt, Chamberry-Challes les eaux, cinq minutes d'arrêt.*

-On descend ici... C'était vraiment très cool de te rencontrer !

-Alexis, tu viens ? Cria une dame au bout du wagon.

-Oh, et une dernière chose : écoute "Fever Ray". Ça change mais...

L'ado hésita.

-C'est pour le travail.

-T'as de la chance de t'appeler comme LinksTheSun, lui dit Antoine. Bye ! À dans deux semaines ! Cria t-il à Marie en pensant à l'avant-première du VDF où il irait avec Mathieu Sommet. Ils allaient s'éclater.

Le train reprit sa course au milieu des montagnes. Antoine sortit son bouquin, lu deux lignes, puis se ravisa. C'était cent fois mieux de regarder le paysage.

"J'avais le son au maximum..." Se dit-il. "La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, c'était quand..."

Ah, oui. Il s'en rappelait maintenant. Clémentine l'avait quitté, il-y a deux ans, après un an et demie passé ensemble. Après avoir entendu la porte claquer, Antoine était resté immobile un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'une des seules personnes qu'il aimait, qui le soutenait et dont le sourire lui redonnait l'espoir dont il avait besoin venait de partir. À ce moment-là, il n'avait pas hésité à pousser le son à fond sur "Everything you do is a balloon", juste histoire de se calmer.

Depuis, il s'était reconstruit, avait commencé What The Cut, et avait même pu en vivre. Il avait rencontré des gens géniaux et un super public. Mais le soir, à minuit et demie, quand il quittait son ordi, il se sentait seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un autre que son portable pour lui dire bonjour le matin, lui faire son café, lui faire un bisou en rentrant le soir... Et son IPhone n'assurait pas ces fonctions-là. Mais bon, il se préoccuperait de ça plus tard.

Il sortit son portable pour noter ce que lui avait conseillé son voisin. "Bon. Fever Ray, Wax Trailor, Pantha du Prince &amp; The Bell Laboratory... C'est tout?".

Il revint donc pour inspecter ses anciennes notes et...

"À ouvrir sans Mathieu" ? Il n'avait jamais écrit de note portant ce nom-là... Intrigué, il l'ouvrit.

"Hey, Antoine, c'est Mathieu. Mais si, tu sais, le petit troll schizo que tu es censé considérer comme ton pote.

T'as oublié ton portable chez moi, pas doué... Et je connais ton code ! Et ouais mon gars ta vie entière est mienne ! Si tu lis cette note c'est que tu es dans le train pour aller à ta destination secrète que, je précise, tu n'as révélé à personne. Même pas à moi, mec ! Mais je te souhaite de bonnes vacances quand même :) Bref j'ai un truc important à écrire. Je veux dire, tellement important que si je t'avais pas dit que c'était important tu te serais marré. Ça va faire quand même deux ans qu'on se connait et..."

*Biiiip. Nous arrivons en gare d'Annecy, terminus, Annecy, terminus.*

À contre-cœur, Antoine rangea son téléphone, prit ses affaires et descendit du train.

* * *

**Hein ? Une coupure méchante ? Mais où ça enfin... *Rit de façon démoniaque et tousse comme une merde parce que les rhumes dès la rentrée c'est bien chiant tavu)**


	2. Face au lac

**Rebonjour les nounours ! **

**Merci pour vos petites reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur (C'est pas que j'ai failli m'évanouir quand j'ai vu que j'avais deux reviews mais pas loin) et en récompense je vous offre le deuxième chapitre. De-rien-estime-toi-heureux-quelque-part-dans-le-monde-y'a-des-gens-ils-ont-rien-à-manger *Mode bien chiant activé***

**BREF, ceci est la fin de ce petit Two-shots que j'avais écris intégralement sur mon portable x) (Tsoin tsoin tsoin, anecdote nulle) parce que je m'ennuyais plus que l'ennui en voiture pour aller en Bretagne (sept heures en vieille Scenic, son frère qui gueule aproximativement les paroles de la chanson, coincée entre trois valises, c'est long putain !). Heureusement que le niveau de batterie baisse pas trop vite sur mon phone gnéhé.**

**Voilà après avoir bien raconté ma vie je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**J'vous aime mes poneys !**

* * *

_*Biiiip. Nous arrivons en gare d'Annecy, terminus, Annecy, terminus.*_

_À contre-cœur, Antoine rangea son téléphone, prit ses affaires et descendit du train._

Mais une fois sur le quai, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, tout ses doutes se dissipèrent et il laissa un grand sourire s'installer sur son visage. La lettre de Mathieu attendrait.

Comme à son habitude, il prit une voiture de location et partit en direction du lac. Il avait eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps et, il le sentait, il avait extrêmement besoin de se détendre dans un endroit calme et isolé.

-Bonjour la maison ! Cria t-il en ouvrant la porte de cette dernière d'un grand geste.

Sa mère la lui avait offert pour ses anniversaires des 20 à 25 ans réunis. En fait, il l'avait payée entièrement à ses frais il-y avait 4 ans et sa chère maman avait remboursé une grande partie ces cinq dernières années. Comme d'habitude, le jeune homme redécouvrait chaque placard, chaque pièce, chaque recoin. Il respira un grand coup l'air au-dehors, ouvrit toutes les portes et fenêtres et commença à ranger ses affaires.

Quand il eut fini, il balança sa valise sous le lit et sortit un grand sac de rando d'un tiroir.

Il était six heures et demie du soir. Jusqu'à sept heures et quart, Antoine le remplit de crème solaire, d'eau, de sandwichs... Et d'une tente, un duvet et un réchaud.

Il se mit en route à sept heures vingt, ne fixant qu'un seul point que, comme à chaque fois, le jeune homme atteindrait à la nuit tombée.

Il était huit heures trente quand il atteignit le sommet d'une montagne surplombant l'immense lac d'Annecy.

Il était seul. Il était chaque année seul.

Il monta sa tente, installa son sac et mangea rapidement.

Il faisait déjà nuit. Antoine voyait très clairement les milliers d'étoiles briller dans l'obscurité.

Il se rappela la première fois qu'il était venu ici, il-y-a quinze ans de cela. Antoine avait dix ans.

Son père avait proposé l'idée, un jour, alors qu'ils cherchaient une destination de vacances.

Il bénira toujours le moment où son père, d'un ton anodin, dit :

-Et pourquoi pas le lac d'Annecy ? C'est calme et très beau par là-bas.

Alors, une chaude journée de juillet, ils étaient partis pour deux semaines au milieu des montagnes et au bord de ce grand lac.

Depuis, ils avaient loué tous les ans la même maison, deux semaines de juillet à août. Chaque été, Antoine retrouvait ses amis Lucas et Anaé, deux maisons à côté de la sienne.

Mais, il-y avait cinq ans, son père avait annoncé, du regret dans les yeux, que la maison était désormais en vente et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus la louer. Antoine avait travaillé, fait des économies, peu à peu...

Et avait acheté la maison.

Il en était fier, car il n'aurait jamais pu arrêter les vacances au Lac d'Annecy. Forcément, puisque maintenant il n'avait plus de travail à horaires fixes, il venait plus régulièrement et pas obligatoirement en été. Il avait même eu le temps d'apprendre le parapente.

Le jeune homme se rappela qu'il avait une lettre à lire avant d'éteindre son portable le temps des vacances (ce qu'il faisait toujours).

Il sortit donc son portable, et jugea bon de mettre sa chanson préférée tandis qu'il lisait la lettre d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

"Amo Bishop Roden", Boards of Canada.

"Ça va faire quand même deux ans qu'on se connaît et depuis un moment, une idée reste dans ma tête.

C'est très difficile à formuler.

Ça consiste en trois mots ; trois petits mots que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à te dire en face.

Antoine, je t'aime.

Ça y est, c'est écrit. Je viens de taper ces mots sur TON portable. Je serais tenté de tout effacer, mais je veux que tu saches.

Bon, on se voit à l'avant-première, bye,

Mathieu."

La musique continuait.

Antoine regarda le ciel, le lac noir à présent, les montagnes, cherchant au fond de lui la réaction appropriée.

Car il avait beau lire cette lettre encore et encore,

il n'avait pas peur.

Il n'était pas dégouté.

Il n'était pas angoissé.

Il était juste stoïque.

Son visage n'exprimait rien.

Son esprit revint à la musique, d'une beauté sans nom qui l'aidait tout le temps à réfléchir, à faire le point, à s'endormir, ces simples notes qui s'enchaînaient d'une manière à ce qu'une tempête se fasse en vous.

Ces notes s'arrêtèrent. C'était juste la fin de ce morceaux.

Alors Antoine changea de compil, chercha un certain album, et lança CETTE chanson.

"Venez jusqu'à nous". Enterrement.

Elle vous déchirait, vous brûlait, vous faisait voler, vous secouait, vous endormait, vous détruisait...

Antoine sentit la musique couler en lui, de ses veines jusqu'à son cœur, la vit se répandre dans les montagnes environnantes, la regarda monter dans la nuit obscure et comprit.

Il était prêt à aimer Mathieu. Il pouvait l'aimer.

Il pensait même, finalement, qu'il l'aimait aussi.

*Deux jours plus tard, dans le train*

Bon. Mathieu allait enfin savoir quel était cet endroit secret dont parlait Antoine tout les ans.

Il savait qu'il allait découvrir un peu plus de la vie de son ami.

Car deux jours plus tôt, un simple message avait bouleversé ses pensées.

"Mathieu, je te file l'adresse. Sois là dans maxi deux jours, faut que je te parle."

Alors le jeune homme avait posté son épisode bimensuel, fait ses valises, et pris des vacances.

Son chat miaula dans le panier.

-T'inquiète, Richard, on est bientôt arrivés.

Car oui, Mathieu avait appelé ce chaton Richard en hommage à la peluche de son cher collègue.

Arrivé à destination, il se rendit chez Antoine.

Devant la porte, il fut pris d'une peur immense. Qu'allait lui dire son ami ? Un refus ferait très mal à Mathieu. Il resta là à regarder autour de lui, comme pour trouver une réponse aux questions qu'il se posait.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il frappa à la porte. Dix secondes plus tard, Antoine lui ouvrit.

-Hey ! Comment ça va ? Oh t'a amené ce piti truc ? Dit-il en regardant le chaton.

-T'sais pas comment il s'appelle ?

-Entre, je vais deviner. "Aimant à like" ! "Coco"! "Le chat" ?

-Toujours pas, rigolait Mathieu.

-Bon. Je lui donne ma langue.

-T'as pas des bières ?

-Il s'appelle vraiment "T'as pas des bières" ?

-T'es con ! Sourit Mathieu. S'appelle Richard.

-Oh, putain, vraiment ?

Mathieu hocha la tête.

-Ok, pour fêter ça, bière !

Deux bières et un verre cassé par Richard plus tard, la conversation allait bon train.

-Alors, mon jardin secret ? L'est comment ? Questionna Antoine.

-Attend, j'ai encore rien vu de chez toi et des environs !

-Alors il faudra que je te montre un truc ce soir.

-On laisse Coco ici ?

Ils s'amusaient à lui donner plein de noms aléatoires depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ouais. Mais avant, j'ai de la musique à télécharger.

Il décida de commencer par Wax Trailor. Conformément à une ancienne tradition qui remontait à il ne savait plus du tout quand, il écouta en premier l'avant-dernière chanson de "Lost The Way". Au début ils restèrent assis sur leurs chaises à regarder l'écran, mais dix minutes plus tard ils chantaient à tue-tête tout les deux "Weeee have lost the waaay ! We have Looost the Way!" Puis ils continuèrent avec la première de l'album : "We Have lost the Way" (Parce que oui, que je vous explique : en fait y'a trois chansons dans cet album – Album qui serait plus approprié en tant qu 'EP mais bref – qui sont « We Have Lost the Way », « Time to... » et « Lost The way ». Donc voilà. Je me casse maintenant.)

Une demie-heure plus tard, ils connaissaient l'album entier par cœur.

PUIS Antoine, en arrêtant "Lost The Way", décla:

-Bon, Il est va y aller!

-Où ?

-Tu verras.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Seul le bruit du vent les accompagnait.

Il faisait déjà sombre quand ils arrivèrent en haut. Antoine s'assit, invita Mathieu à faire de même, et commença :

-Tu vois, Mathieu, cet endroit est mon lieu de recueil depuis toujours. Jamais personne n'est venu avec moi sur cette montagne. Tu es le premier et sûrement le seul.

Il lui prit la main.

-Parce que je crois que je t'aime.

-is ...

Mathieu cherchait ses mots.

-Cet endroit est magnifique, Antoine. Et ton cœur l'est aussi.

La nuit s'installait peu à peu. L'obscurité reprenait ses droits à travers les montagnes.

-Attends.

Antoine, presque instinctivement, mit une musique.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle.

"K-Hole", Coco Rosie.

Et il embrassa Mathieu.

La montagne rayonnait sombrement. Le lac semblait uniquement fait de noir, et le vent chantait à côté d'eux.

L'instant était magique. La lune les regardait de son regard bienveillant.

Et ils s'aimaient.

Fin


End file.
